


chasing his light racing through the sky

by Seeking_Xanadu



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dick Grayson is a Good Brother, Dick Grayson is romani, Dick Grayson-centric, First a lot of hurt, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, NO CAPES, Racism, dick grayson is a self-sacrificing martyr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeking_Xanadu/pseuds/Seeking_Xanadu
Summary: Dick deliberately walks into a dangerous place desperately seeking treatment for a very sick Jason.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 16
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Now**

Jason rested his aching head in his hands as he leaned forward in the chair. Dick was lying on his stomach on the bed, moving restlessly caught between being conscious and unconscious; too deep in an infection-induced fever to recognise Jason or even know that he was back in the palace’s medical quarters. Jason reached out and touched Dick’s shoulder, "Easy, Dick." 

A grimace of pain slithered past Dick’s face as he turned his head towards his brother’s voice. 

Jason picked up the bowl of salve Alfred had left behind and applied it gently on the cruel welts across Dick’s back. Deep grooves cut into his skin, many of which had been inflamed with infection before they could be treated. Jason restrained himself from growling in anger at the sight of the marks. This should never have happened. 

\------

 **5 days ago**

If Jason was still on the horse, it was only thanks to Dick’s arm wrapped firmly around his waist. Jason was miserable. His fever was dangerously high by now and they didn’t have any supplies to treat him. Jason sighed as he sensed fear and irritation coming off in waves from Dick behind him. 

“Don’t worry Dickie, I’ll be fine,” Jason murmured. 

"Stop it," Dick hissed. 

"what?" Jason whined back.

Dick sighed, "Stop trying to reassure me. I should be the one reassuring you." 

Jason smiled to himself. He knew Dick was only so terse because he was worried. A few days ago they had met each other on the northern trail. Jason’s squadron had finished their rotation and Jason had sent them ahead, deciding to take the scenic route home as his next rotation was only in another month. At the time Jason had waved off Dick’s queries about his ailment and told him he merely had a cold. Dick had decided to accompany him home. In the past few days, in between his sniffles and his shivering, Jason had wondered often where Dick was headed to when they had met on the trail. Perhaps he was returning after raiding the bandits in the valleys and mountains of the north-west with his pack of maverick rangers; his rangers were more likely involved in the new sea patrols that tiny affluent Shayeris in the north-east had launched a while back. Then again, Dick was alone. His rangers might have retired to their Fortress, the whereabouts of which no one seemed to know. It was quite probable Dick was on his way further north to Metropolis. Jason was sure he wasn’t headed to Gotham. After all, Jason had last seen him nearly two years ago and before that Dick was gone for nearly three. 

“I wish I could help you,” Dick sighed again. 

“I just need some rest.” 

“You need more than that, Jason. I fear this cold isn’t just a cold anymore.” 

“Home –”

“—is too far away, Jason.” 

They kept moving. After a while as Jason tried to figure out their surroundings, he drew in a shocked breath. _No_. He knew this village. Its people were notorious for their extremely closed views about outsiders of any kind and were known to get hostile and violent. “Dick,” he said in alarm. “We can’t go here!” 

“We have to! You need to get treated right away. And maybe they will be so angry at me that they will help you.” 

Dick had to know he was walking into danger. Dick’s tan skin, black hair, and sapphire eyes, had always made him stand out among Gotham’s populace. Dick had never openly worn the Lord’s colours. As the Lord’s ward, he had worn his family’s colours; and after - when word got out about Bruce planning to announce him heir, advisors, ministers, and of course the common folk, had clamoured against it on the grounds that Dick did not belong to Gotham – he had chosen a garb of dark navy and blue. Jason still did not know the details - he had come to the Manor on the Hill only after. Except, he had not missed the whispers from old cooks, gnarled captains, and foreign rulers, about the brutal attack by a family friend, a nearly successful assassination attempt, and a fallout between Lord and ward that had made 16 year old Dick leave the palace “as a ghost in the night” as Alfred put it sometimes, eyes achingly sad. Dick looked like everything this village hated. 

“Dick, please –”

_Dick held Jason against his chest. He bit his lip in fear at the heat from his little brother’s body. Clearly Jason had been wrong to dismiss it as a cold. This village didn’t trust anyone outside their community and kept minimal dealings with the outside. Dick only hoped the people could help his little brother._

“I am not riding aimlessly about the trail hoping to stumble upon some help. I cannot let you suffer all the way back to Gotham like this. And I will certainly not sit by and watch you die. It is our best plan, Jason." 

If Jason had the energy, he would have been aghast at Dick’s twisted logic. Dick was so quick to barter Jason’s health for whatever violence awaited him in the village. Jason fought to keep himself upright’ if he could be more aware, he could explain to the villagers why they needed their help so badly. If he could, Jason would never have let Dick anywhere near the village. But he couldn’t do either. The fever won out over his feeble will and he lost consciousness. 

\-----


	2. Chapter 2

**Now**

Jason gently applied the herbal salve into the welts as Dick stiffened and moaned. The salve was an Alfred special to numb the pain and fight the infection, but even Jason’s lightest touch was clearly hurting his brother. 

"Jason," Dick mumbled. It was the first sign of lucidity Jason had seen since before they had returned to Gotham. 

"I'm here, Dick." 

His brother’s eyes focused on him. Jason thought he would never get used to having Dick’s intense blue gaze on him. It was always startling and arresting. Jason stilled under that look. Dick gathered himself and spoke slowly, “You are alright?"

He gripped Dick’s hand, "I am fine. You saved me." 

Dick gazed into him for a few moments. 

"Dickie, you gotta drink something." 

It was awkward with Dick lying on his stomach, but Jason managed to get him to have a few sips. Jason tracked Dick’s harsh breaths of pain as they evened out. He thought Dick had fallen asleep when he heard the murmured words, "I am sorry." 

"For what?" Jason blurted in surprise. 

“That you are here taking care of me when I was not with you.” 

Jason called upon every ounce of softness within him as he gently brushed Dick’s curls out of his face. He fought against the lump in his throat, "You have nothing to apologize for, Dickie, nothing at all." 

**4 days ago**

By the time Jason gained awareness, he realised time had passed. He was on a bed, not on a horse, and there was no sign of Dick. Worried, he struggled to sit up, but he felt someone push him back down. It was a middle-aged woman with her salt-and-pepper hair tied back in a strict bun. When she brought him a cup of water, Jason hesitated. 

“Drink the water. It is not poisoned,” she said severely. 

Jason took it and drank. He was very thirsty and if it was poisoned, he was in no state to fight her off. He grimaced at the bitter taste. "Black willow," she said, "to bring down the fever." Jason nodded. He looked around again for Dick. “Dick….”

The woman frowned, “That your name?” 

Jason was fast giving in to sleep. He managed to ask, “The other man, where is he?” 

“Oh you don’t worry now. You are safe from him.” 

Jason’s eyes widened in fear. Even as he drifted into a healing sleep, he was overcome with a sense of wrongness. 

**Now**

It had taken the doctor the whole night before to methodically clean Dick’s wounds. They had decided against binding them – leaving them open to the air would help heal better, she had said. It also meant someone had to stay with Dick to make sure he didn’t turn over and exacerbate the lacerations. Jason had moved to the window looking out at the morning bustle in the courtyard below. As Dick began to toss around in again, Jason rushed to stop him. For someone who was generous with physical affection, Dick never liked being surprised with a touch. As Jason tried to restrain him, Dick’s body tensed and Jason could feel the muscles under the shoulders bunch. Quickly Jason said, “It is only me, Dickie. You are safe.” Thankfully Dick stilled and settled. 

As Jason sank back into the chair with a deep exhale, Bruce walked into the room. 

He frowned at Jason’s pale face and the dark shadows under his eyes. Bruce placed a gentle hand on his son’s still warm forehead, “You need to rest, Jason. You are still recovering.” 

Jason shook his head as he stood up gesturing vaguely towards the bed, "How can I?!" 

Bruce said firmly, "You can, and you will. There are enough empty beds here. You don’t want Dick to wake up and find you ill again, hmm?” 

Jason hung his head as he struggled to hold his tears. 

Bruce wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder, "I will make you a deal. I will stay here and watch over him while you sleep. Does that satisfy you, Jason?" 

"Why did they hurt him like this?" Jason said against the lump in his throat. 

“He is strong. He will recover,” Bruce said firmly. 

Jason clenched his fists in anguish and anger, "They shouldn’t have done this, Bruce. It was cruelty." 

"Fear of the unknown can warp perspectives.” 

“Are you justifying what they did?” Jason said acidly. 

“Fear is never an excuse for violence. And I will never condone cruelty. But that is what happened in this instance.” 

Jason settled back at that. "Why didn’t he fight back? Why didn’t Dick fight them?" 

Bruce looked at the nearly unconscious young man and said thoughtfully, “He did it for you, Jason. He took a calculated risk to find a way to get you help. He has never much cared if any harm befell him in the course of helping others. ” He paused. “It is more likely he did not wish to harm them. He is a trained experienced fighter, protecting himself would have meant hurting them and so he refrained.” 

"Someone ought to teach him to be more concerned about his own well-being than those who would hurt him," Jason said bitterly. 

Bruce only grunted in response. Then he said firmly, "Jason, go to bed. I will stay with him." 

Jason nodded, resigned that his father was right. He moved to a bed close to Dick’s and dropped into it. Bruce pulled a blanket from a nearby cabinet and draped it over him. Jason gave in to sleep within moments. 

Bruce settled into a chair between the two beds. As Jason slumbered, he turned to study his eldest. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Now**

Bruce looked thoughtfully at the young man on the bed. It had been a long time since he had last seen his ward. If Dick never kept in touch he had only himself to blame. After all, hadn’t it been Bruce who had hurled all those unkind words to him at the time? He had long since accepted that his wrath had been fuelled by his surprise. Bruce had been blindsided by the vehemence with which his court and his people called the boy he raised for ten years as unworthy. Dick would have made a fine ruler one day – his leadership of his rangers only showcased it beyond doubt.

Of course he often got word of Dick’s exploits from his spies and from other royals whose wards and relatives made up Dick’s fellow rangers. While Dick had never reached out to Bruce himself, Dick had maintained contact with his younger siblings and Bruce often caught them nattering about his exploits. On two occasions, he had tried to send his children to join the rangers (to keep an eye on his eldest, naturally) but Dick had always politely and firmly refused his brothers. 

As he looked at Dick, he wished they had met again in better circumstances. Dick’s face was scrunched up in pain. The welts on his back were red and angry. What the villagers had done was cruel. Bruce had known about the village. The village usually kept away from the outside world and the outside world kept away from them. Only the lost and helpless wandered in. The last time he had heard of them was almost twenty years ago. The next time he heard of it was when a pale-faced Jason thundered in on a foaming horse, holding a bloodied Dick. 

**Three days ago**

When Jason awoke again he felt much better. Though he was still very exhausted, his mind was clear and he was no longer shivering from the fever. He looked around. He seemed to be housed in a small cottage; his bed was to one corner of the room while another corner was the kitchen and the rest was the living space. There were herbs hanging from the ceiling and pots and jars on the shelves. 

The door opened, early morning light streaming in behind the woman who had just walked in. he realised it was the same woman from before. 

She saw he was awake and said, "You look better." 

"I do feel better. Are you the healer?" 

The woman nodded. “I am Mersal.” 

“You have my thanks, Mersal. I am Jason.” 

"When we saw you, we had to help," the woman shrugged 

Jason began, "A man brought me here." 

Her face darkened, "That is why we had to help you. We couldn’t leave you to the mercies of such people." 

“Such people?” 

“We know their kind, don’t we? Thieving and dabbling in dark magic and all.” 

Jason felt fear creep up his spine. _What?_

She brought a cup to him, “Black willow water again. You still have some fever.” 

"Thank you." 

Jason took the cup and drank. 

“Where is the man now?” 

"Don't worry, we've him locked up." 

“Jail?” 

“We don’t have need of one. We have locked him up in a cellar.” 

Jason blanched. The woman misunderstood his expression. 

“Don’t you worry, son. He is too far from you to hurt you. He's on the other side of town." 

"What will happen to him?" 

"That’s for the village elders to decide. You can get going once you are recovered.” 

“The man – he was trying to help me," Jason tried to make a case for Dick. “He brought me to your village to help me." 

The woman scoffed, “Son, it is likely he still has you under his spell. He tried to tell us the same story. You'd do best to stay away from his kind in the future." 

Jason felt anger replace fear. “Why would he come here if he wasn't trying to help me?" 

"He wanted to make us sick too, I reckon." 

Jason was shocked at the answer, "You think _he_ made me sick?" 

"You're away from him and you are already recovering!" 

Jason gave up trying to reason with her and resolved to keep aside his anger for now. He tried a different tack. “Was anyone hurt?” Jason didn’t care about anyone except for Dick but he had to be vague to get answers. 

"No," she said, "He was punished for what he did to you and he didn’t even fight back. Don’t worry he's in no state to get away." 

Jason’s heart ached. But he had to be careful – he couldn’t show these people he cared for his companion. Dick was hurt, and from what she said, he was hurt badly. It was up to Jason to figure a way out. 

“You have to rest now if you are to recover your strength soon,” the woman scolded him. 

Jason hesitantly asked, "What about the horses?" 

"They are in the stable," she replied. "You'll be allowed to take one." 

One? Well that was still generous. He was expecting to be told they would take him to the border and leave him to walk all the way. Jason shook his head and lay back down. She was right. He was still far from well and if he was to help Dick, he needed rest and a plan. He would sleep the whole day, and at night, he would steal his way to the stable. And he was hoping that if Dick was as badly beaten as the woman implied, they wouldn’t guard him too well. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Now**

Bruce watched over his boys for hours as they slept - Jason deeply and Dick, who would not settle. Lying on his stomach probably wasn’t comfortable with one broken rib and three cracked ones. Lying still was impossible with so much pain, and every movement was likely only making it all worse. 

One time, Bruce had reached forward to stop Dick from rolling onto his back and he had opened his eyes in alarm at the touch. A whimpered “no don’t touch me” cut into Bruce’s heart. Dick’s pained gaze had skittered around the room before he spotted Bruce. There was hurt and shock in those eyes. “Bruce?” and then more quietly, “I am dreaming.” 

Bruce pulled the chair close. “Not a dream, Dick. You are safe.” 

Dick shivered and he closed his eyes as the slight movement was enough to bring on the agony. Bruce tucked another blanket around Dick’s legs and feet trying to keep him warm. When Dick opened his eyes this time, he stared at Bruce with his startling blue eyes. “Jason?” 

"Sleeping now. Don’t worry about him. He is better." The assurance seemed to calm him and Dick settled back down as much as he could. 

After a few hours, Dick’s fever finally broke. 

When Jason woke up, he went and sat down next to his father by Dick’s bedside again. “You watched over us the whole time,” he said softly, in near wonder. Bruce glanced up and met his eyes with a gentle smile. 

At his words, Dick opened his eyes. His eyes were clear of some of the pain he had seen in the cellar. Jason felt relief washing over him. 

"Hey," Jason said. 

Dick gave a small smile and whispered, "hey little wing." 

\----

**Two days ago**

Jason waited for midnight and then snuck out. The village had long since gone silent with its inhabitants giving in to sleep. They had used his brother as sport and were no doubt feeling satisfied with themselves, Jason thought bitterly. He slipped out of the cottage, past the sleeping healer. It was a sprawling village but he found the stable easily. Their horses were agitated at their new surroundings and the absence of their riders. Jason calmed them down and noted the weapons and tack were still on them. Even Dick’s navy cloak was present and unharmed. He secured everything and then led the horses out of the stable and towards the other end of the village. 

Find the cellar, find his brother, and get out as quickly as they can. That was the plan. Jason quickly realised most buildings had cellars and he would have to look through all of them. Fate, obviously, didn’t want to make this easy for Jason. The first five were unlocked and empty of his brother. The sixth was locked but no brother, only a shelf full of preserves. The seventh was locked too. He quietly worked the lock open and poked his head in. It appeared empty at first. Then he spotted the lump by the corner. Walking closer, he found Dick lying crumpled on his side, his back covered in deep red welts. They had whipped him! The fucking villagers had whipped his brother! Jason’s blood boiled. He felt the red mist of anger cloud his eyes and his hands searched hungrily for his weapons. He ground his teeth as he visualised how he would kill them all in their sleep for what they had done. He would! 

Jason hiccupped in frustration and rage. The sound stirred Dick and he tensed and tried to make himself smaller, in anticipation of a beating. Jason swallowed and knelt quickly at Dick’s side. 

"Dick?" He called softly, "Can you hear me?" 

Dick cracked an eye open. He tried to get up but Jason caught him and raised him up gently. Dick tensed again. So as soon as Dick was standing on his own, Jason pulled his hands away. Only to growl as he noticed the purpling bruises on Dick’s ribs and torso. Jason leaned forward to check for broken ribs but Dick slanted his body away. Jason exhaled a deep breath. 

"Are you alright?" Dick asked, his voice rough, probably from all the screaming. 

Jason hung his head as he choked out "Dickie, I'm so sorry." 

Dick tutted softly as he put a palm on Jason’s forehead. “I am alright, Dick. It is you I am worried about." 

“You need to go, Jason.” Dick leaned against the cool earthern wall in an attempt to take the edge of the molten pain on his back. 

“No way. We are leaving, brother. Right now.” Jason leaned up looking into Dick’s pained eyes. “Where are you hurt? Ribs?” 

"Not broken," Dick gasped. 

Jason raised an eyebrow at him, “Really?” 

The sight of it made Dick giggle. “The trick is no words with that eyebrow raise, Jay.” 

Jason raised an eyebrow at that; and said nothing. Dick flashed him a smile of such fondness, Jason found the idea of killing creeping into his head again. "Just cracked," Dick said, "But I can move." 

Of course, he could. Brilliant freak that he is, Jason thought fondly back. He put an arm around Dick’s shoulders, careful of his wounds, and said, "Then let's go." 

They stumbled out into the cool night air. Dick took a deep breath which ended in a gasp of pain. Jason prayed he hadn’t been discovered missing because the bright moonlight would make it difficult for them to hide.

He nearly dragged Dick to where he had tied the horses. Dick’s warhorse, a black Marwari, turned her head towards them as they approached. She let out a loud whinny and skipped impatiently at the sight of a bleeding Dick. Jason cursed as he heard sounds of people rousing. Dick whispered softly as he reached out to pat the agitated horse, keening lowly at the effort. The horse seemed to understand and kept still as Jason quickly pulled out Dick’s cloak, from where he had stashed it on its saddle, and draped it over him. Dick hissed as the cloth touched his torn back. There were sounds of window and door bolts being thrown open. Across the street Jason saw a head poke out and turn towards them. They were seconds away from discovery. With many whimpers from Dick and fervent apologies from Jason, he quickly lifted Dick on to the horse. There was a cry from somewhere. Discovered, at last! Jason untied the horses, secured the packages on his Arabian bay, and climbed up behind Dick. Sunrise was bigger and might have carried both their weight more easily but she was only eight and been in battles for only half that long. Shadow was nearly 13, had been Dick’s horse since she was a foal, and her loyalty to him was legendary. He trusted her to carry them both safely. Especially as plans of quietly sneaking away were quickly disappearing. 

Dick sat hunched over, arms wrapped about his torso. Jason blanched as he realised he would have to put an arm around his brother to keep him on the horse. There was nothing to do for it though. 

“Dickie, I have to hold you. Can’t have you sliding down the horse on the way, yeah?” 

Dick went stiff for a long moment. The cries were louder now. Someone threw something _a stone?_ at them. There were yells as people began running towards them. Dick’s massive warhorse nickered softly. Dick exhaled, cleared his throat and said, “Alright.” Jason didn’t know if Dick was responding to him or the horse, but there was no time to ask now. He wrapped an arm tight around Dick’s midsection. Dick took a fistful of Shadow’s mane, “Ready?” he asked. Jason’s bay was stamping right alongside them. “Let her rip, Dickie!” said Jason. “Sunrise, come!” 

Dick whispered at Shadow in a language Jason wasn’t familiar with. Just as the first line of attackers closed in, both horses plunged forward. Sunrise sidestepped a crude spear thrown at her and Jason felt a rush of pride and love for the young animal. As they crashed into the forest, Shadow threw her head and brayed and Jason agreed with the sentiment. Fuck them all! Neither one of them looked back as they left the village behind them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Marwari is my favourite horse. They are gorgeous, very affectionate, and have the most distinctive ears. There are legends and ballads of them in battle, how they would drag their fatally wounded riders away from battle, of crossing raging rivers because their riders asked it of them, of anticipating familiar battle strategies. They are glorious animals and I wanted to give them a shout out. Also a subtle connection to Dick's ethnicity :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Now**

Once his fever broke, all exhaustion caught up to Dick and he slept restfully. Bruce told Jason about the doctors’ verdict that the wounds were no longer infected and Dick’s body could now stop fighting off the infection and devote itself fully to the process of healing. Even so, it would take Dick weeks to heal from all his wounds. Jason was both elated and hurt. It meant they would have Dick with them for weeks but Jason wished it had been under better circumstances. 

A few hours later, when Dick awoke, Jason was sitting by the bed touching up his report about the incident – Bruce had insisted he write it rather than dictate to the scribes.

“Help me up, Jay,” Dick said as he tried to raise himself off the bed. 

“B!” Jason yelled as he rushed to Dick. Bruce, who had been looking through some of his own reports by the window, threw down his files and came running. 

“Dick! What are you doing? You are not to move!” 

Jason flinched at Bruce’s loud scolding. He felt Dick stiffen under his arms and in his head, cursed out Bruce for his impulsiveness. When he felt Dick try to shrug off Jason, he snapped, “Just help him now. You can yell later.” 

With both of them helping, Dick was moved to the chair that Bruce was sitting on only a moment ago. Dick sat sideways on it, one arm braced around his ribs, and head turned away from them. Bruce gestured at Jason and they left Dick there as they changed the sweat-soaked bed sheets. Bruce glanced at Dick’s profile, still turned towards the world outside, sighed softly, and walked out with the dirty sheets. 

Once Bruce had left, Dick turned around to Jason, "How did you find me?" 

Jason leaned against the wall, “The healer who helped me was free with information, and the cellar wasn’t even guarded.” 

Dick snorted softly, “I am hurt they thought so less of me.” 

“I was glad,” Jason hissed at him, cross. “It helped us escape and that is all that matters to me.” 

Dick grew serious as he looked closely at Jason. “I am glad they helped you. I was worried they might suspect you of _colluding_ with me and withholding help. You were fevered and delirious by the time we reached the village. The villagers thought I had done some black magic on you and took out their anger on me. I just played along.” 

Jason went down on one knee in front of Dick and grasped a knee, “I am grateful, truly. But know this, if I was aware, I would not have let you play along, just so they could use you for sport. I wouldn’t want such help!” Jason sniffed and his voice wobbled as the fear crashed into him. “It was almost too high a cost, Dickie.” 

Dick closed his eyes. “I was always taught family is paramount. Not – not just those who are tied to us by blood, but also those who we embrace into our hearts. You are Bruce’s son and my brother, there was no cost involved.” 

Jason sat with head bowed for a while, until Dick squirmed around in discomfort. He helped Dick to the bed and Dick sighed softly he lay down on the fresh and soft sheets. Jason took the bowl of salve and started working them on the wounds again. Dick closed his eyes as the salve eased the sting of the cuts. 

“You heal quick. Doc can bandage this soon.” Jason looked at Dick and worried his lips. He had questions. Would Dick answer? At least, Dick couldn’t run off citing some work or the other, this time, he thought. 

“Dickie? You knew about the village, yet you walked in. Okay, yeah, you wanted me to get urgent help, but after, why didn’t you escape? This is you, we have heard stories of you being this legendary escape artist, you could have left once you saw they would help me.” 

“Maybe you will call it foolish, but I couldn’t go away leaving you there. I wanted to know if something happened to you; what if something awful happened and I never knew. Besides, I hoped to show them they were wrong. They thought I had made you sick and that I was there to make them sick.” Dick’s voice hitched that he tried to hide in a cough but Jason caught it. If only he hadn’t taken his illness easy, if only he could go back and rail at the villagers for thinking such vile thoughts of his kind brother. “They would have expected me to escape. And I couldn’t have done that without hurting them, maybe killing someone, and I – I didn’t want to show them they were right to hold such superstitions and fear my people.” Dick’s eyes were swimming in tears as he turned his head to look at Jason. “They had agreed to care for you, Jay. Why would I do something that might make them change their mind?” 

“Even after the kind of violence they did?” 

Dick smiled, “Well, that was bad luck. They turned out to be very good knot tiers, you see. I didn’t think they would be so violent and after, I couldn’t break out in my state.” 

“And if they had hurt me?” 

Dick closed his eyes and the tears slipped out under his long dark lashes. “I would have stopped them, any way I could.” He opened his eyes and there was flint in them. “I would not let them hurt you, even if it made them believe their superstitions about my people being monsters.” 

Jason placed a firm hand on Legolas' shoulder, "They were wrong about you. You are not a monster, Dick. You have kindness, you have heart, and you love selflessly." 

Dick smiled sadly and he gently drifted off into sleep. 

Jason tucked away a stray strand of Dick’s hair behind his ears, as he whispered, “I love you, brother." 


	6. Chapter 6

**One Day Ago**

The ride home was hell. Half the ride Dick was hunched over, one hand clenched on Shadow’s mane, as he tried to keep his wounded back away from Jason and, for the other half, he leaned against Jason to ease the pressure against his ribs that was making him breathless.

_Dick barely remembered the ride home. He knew they set out when it was still dark, at one point there was blazing sun, and then it was dark once more. Sometimes he could even make out Jason’s whispered words – but mostly he found himself floating through a haze of pain. He felt his horse’s furious muscles and he took to counting the flexes, the hoofbeats, the soft nicker; and in his mind he retreated into the warmth of his mother’s tinkling laugh, the safety of his father’s huge arms, and, playing numerical games with the circus magician._

Jason was exhausted and his fever seemed to have made a return. All _he_ wanted to do was stop, drop down, and fall to sleep. The thought was an indulgence with the blistering pace Shadow had set; with Sunrise gamefully keeping up. They had escaped from the village in the pre-dawn darkness; now the sun was going down and they were still hours away from home. Jason reminded himself this was precisely why Dick had taken the risk of stopping at the accursed village to ask for help to treat Jason. Every few hours, he switched horses and tried not to jostle Dick too much but it was impossible with the extent of Dick’s wounds.

Then, it was Jason who was sitting in front of Dick, Dick’s arm the only thing keeping him on the horse. Now their positions were reversed and Jason did not like it. In this position, Jason spent nearly a day with a good long look at Dick’s wounds. The villagers had shown no mercy – Dick’s back was littered with broken skin, dried and fresh blood, and the dirty clammy cellar had hastened the infection and Dick’s body was now ablaze with fever.

Jason gave thanks the horses knew their way home. Sometimes, he would talk of his most recent patrol, their siblings, and about Sunrise. Anything that would keep Dick grounded in the now and not drift off into his head in pain.

Sometime after darkness fell, Jason saw the land curve upwards into a familiar hill. He had never felt so relieved. Jason busted out a tired grin and whispered, “We are home, Dick.” He wasn’t expecting a reply. Dick hadn’t responded to anything for the last few hours and Dick’s silence didn’t surprise Jason. He focused on taking him home safely.

**Now**

Five days had passed since Shadow tore into the Manor grounds with Dick and Jason and scared the royal household. Since then, Jason was nearly fully recovered, and Dick could walk, albeit very stiffly. Jason kept a sharp watch on him. Usually Dick was so much better at concealing his thoughts or even pretending. Now though, the constant pain seemed to have made Dick drop his shields. When he thought no one was looking, his face would contort in pain.

Once the wounds began healing, the doctor wrapped Dick’s upper body in bandages; this seemed to offer him some respite. Since yesterday, Dick would wear a loose shirt and spend long hours in the stable with Shadow or in the library looking up old maps. Tim and Damian were kept busy at their lessons through the day; but in the evening, one or the other would visit him and Dick would brave the pain to share about his travels with his little brothers.

Today, Jason found him sitting by the old oak beside the old sparring grounds. It was late morning, the grounds were empty, the birds were out, and Dick was sitting so still under the tree with his face upturned into the sun, Jason thought he might have fallen asleep.

“Does Bruce plan to do anything about the village?” Dick asked, startling Jason. 

“I thought you were asleep!” Jason spluttered.

Dick cracked an eye open and gave him a smug smile. Jason let it slide, this once. He looked around thoughtfully. “I don’t know. Bruce hasn’t said anything to me. What do you think should be done?”

Dick made a tiny movement with his shoulder. “I don’t know. I – I don’t want revenge.”

“Really? I have been thinking up some plans for just that.” 

Dick turned towards Jason and giggled and when Jason remained quiet, his face fell. “Oh. You were serious.”

“That was no joking matter, Dick. They nearly killed you. You would have died if I hadn’t dragged you away when I did!”

Dick’s face closed off and turned grim. “They can’t help their superstitions, Jason. When people and places stay closed off, they distrust new and unfamiliar folk and the distrust quickly evolves into fear and superstition. And superstitions are scary.”

“It almost cost your life, Dickie.”

“Revenge won’t help, kiddo. They are afraid of my people. In fact, they are more afraid of what they _think_ of my people. Imagine trooping back into the village and, in _my_ name, punishing them. How is that going to change their minds about me?”

Jason shook his head and hissed. “How – how can you even say that?”

“Tell Bruce to open up trading with that village; maybe invite the elders to the city. Send them teachers and masters. Convince the village that they won’t be punished for their views. And trust the people to rid themselves of their misconceptions.”

“Way too merciful for me, Dick.” Jason scoffed.

“It is justice. They treated me with cruelty; I don’t want to respond with cruelty. Besides, they did help you, Jason. That’s all I wished for.”

“So what? You wanna walk back in and thank them?”

“I am not that mad.” Dick picked up a dry leaf from the ground next to him and threw it at Jason.

Jason laughed and sat down. “Hey, tell him yourself, bro. He has been hovering the whole time. Damian is ready to throw some daggers already.”

Dick shrugged. “I know. He has someone keeping an eye on me in the library.”

“But?”

Dick sighed as he leaned back against the tree. “I have a meeting to keep in a week’s time.”

“What do you mean? You are not healed. You can't just up and leave!”

“Jason – ”

“And you say you are not mad.” Jason huffed. “Do _they_ know you are not staying?”

When no answer came, Jason looked over and Dick’s jaw was clenched. “Dick – ”

Dick made an effort to unlock his jaw and loosen his shoulders. “Okay. I will talk to Bruce and the kids and Alfred.”

At Jason’s scoff, Dick snapped, “All this brought back memories, alright. You _are_ family, all of you. But, Gotham hasn’t been home for a long time now. And I hate the reminders she has for me. I – I need to go.” His voice broke at the end but Dick swallowed it.

Jason stared at him for a while. Dick let him.

Then, Jason shuffled closer to Dick, leaned his head lightly on his shoulder, and said, “Okay.”

The two brothers sat there in silence, together, for a long while. Jason was nearly drifting off when Dick whispered, “Do you know why trees hate math?”

“Hm?”

“Because it gives them square roots.”

“Dork!”


End file.
